Isle Bound
by kittenofanarchy
Summary: Welcome to Isle Bound! A story based on the game ARK: survival evolved. Isle Bound is about a girl who wakes up on the shore of the ark! And yes the story includes dinosaurs, adventure, suspense and what-not. Enjoy reading! Rated M
1. Segment I

Water caressed her heels, the canopy swayed above her in a rhythmic pattern, the air forced its sickly sweet smell into her nostrils. The driftwood lied submerged with the slick mud, sweat covered her near naked body,a variety of sounds made there way into her ears. The swaying trees blocked the sun's rays, leaving them in scattered blotches illuminating the surroundings

The women lazily pulled herself up stumbling around like a newborn foal learning to walk. The water was thick with algae crawling up to her thighs. She put a hand against a submerged trunk only to find herself leaning with all her weight onto it on the verge of collapse. Her regular breathing pattern was disrupted by the fowl sticky sweet humid air that clogged her nostrils. Her breathing became a pant as she took in her surroundings, she resided within a swamp of sorts, trees looked sick and gnarled yet thriving in the flooded waters that it called home. A droning sound was ever persistent as she gazed at magnificent bugs the size of her hands combined with glazed eyes, she had confusion rolling in her mind for she did not remember much, she had remembered of beings like these that flew around but in smaller versions, she could not place a name on them though.

The water that surrounded her and the trees was a muddy brown impossible to see underneath without a specialised and trained eye. Her feet were caressed by moss covered sticks and stones that coated the pads of her feet with a slick slime. Little fish nibbled at dead skin and flesh where she had small cuts from standing up on these hidden objects in the water.

A spiked spine with scales had protruded from the shallow swamp water, it made a lazy zig zag through the water sending ripples away. The women had seen this and seen it head its way closer, she frantically started hugging the tree in a attempt to crawl up only in defeat of sliding down. The form had grown much closer and gained speed vigorously lashing its tail in a propulsion attempt to get to the weaknd women. She managed to get her toes into a crevice between roots going into the trees. She leaped up grabbing a branch sending pain through her hands from the friction of grabbing and holding her body, pain laced in her shoulders and muscles as she ever so slowly dragged herself up inch by inch. She looked down and saw no sign of the beast except for the occasional bubble directly beneath her. She new if she fell she was dead with a last attempt she pulled a leg up onto the branch. She shuffled back to the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes, she tried to push the exhaustion back but her eyelids closed and she could not open them as if a tidal wave of sleep dragged them down.

Her eyes opened to dusk, the sky a reddy glow. The world swamp had seemed to change to a calm peaceful state than before. She felt the actions of earlier, her muscles ache'd after the physical exertion, her sleep had not restored her supply of adrenaline . She layed against a limb of the tree. The cosmos rolled above her in all its beauty, shapes formed from the stars, the planets shining in her glazed eyes.

Alsk.

Alesk.

Aleskas.

The name rolled in her head?,Was it hers?, she has no idea. But for now that is the name she would use to identify herself in this landscape of unforgiving beauty. For now she must sleep she murmured into the air as she closed her eyelids.

_**Stuff for those who would read this**_

Hello! Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of **Isle Bound**. I am extremely grateful I am enthusiastic to make this story so I hope you stay a while to check **Isle Bound** out : )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She awoke. The sun beating against her eyelids, Her muscles ached and cried in pain whenever she tried to move, the stagnant smell of the swamp shoved its way up her nostrils, she looked into the sky revealing all but a blue landscape and the blazing ball in the sky that was the sun.

The very sun that was giving her sunburn. Her stomach grumbled and sent signals of pain to her brain, she grimaced in pain. Her throat hurt, it was dry and felt as if her pipes were sticking together out of pure dryness.

Aleskas mustered the little reserves of strength she had to flip herself over on the old gnarled swamp tree to look at the ground despite the sting of scratches and sunburn trying to keep her still.

The swamp was disgusting.

Moss and algae littered the muddy water that was nearly opaque. And small insects buzzed around the surface looking for anything to scavenge upon.

Alesk mumbled to herself, I need a better tree

The tree she was in provided little protection from the sun's rays and was not very tall, she moved her arm ignoring the pain and pulled off multiple leaves.

She looked at them with interest as they seemed tough and hardy, she stared into their pattern of diamond shapes, something moved behind the leaf she was looking at.. A bug..she looked at it with a degree of disgust but her stomach sent more pain signals to her brain.

She frowned at the bug before hesitantly plucking it from the leaf. She studied it and watched as its little legs waved in frantic movements. Her teeth crushed the little bug as she put it in her mouth, it tasted utterly disgusting she thought as she choked the smush that was the remnants of the bug.

She returned to the small cluster of leaves she had ripped of a branch and twined them together, it was loose and frail but it was better than nothing she thought to herself. She used it as a makeshift bandage on her upper arm where a larger gash she had received climbing the tree.

Once again she looked towards the water, there seemed to be no sign of what had threatened her life before. She broke a twig and shoved it in her mouth and clamped her teeth down on it. She moved her body. She started to make her way down the trunk of the tree, tears squeezing out of her eyes. She felt the warm water engulf her feet, then her calf and then her knees. She felt her feet hit the swamps watery bed. It was full of dead leaves, sticks and algae thriving off of everything. Slowly she waded through the seemingly endless swamp, vision blurred by tears. She saw a mound of earth rising out of the swamp with a tree atop. The mound mostly made out of wet and hard mud. The ground littered by sticks. She felt herself rising as she waded closer. And she felt grass on her feet as she stepped out of the water. She collapsed onto the ground with a thud... She rolled over and had seen the sun had moved considerably.

She rolled onto her stomach and looked at the wet mud that was just above the shore. She had an idea. She started digging with her hands making a tunnel ever so slowly. She felt the sun on her back giving her sunburn blisters. At points, the small tunnel just big enough to squeeze her shoulders into felt like collapsing. She grabbed the sticks and did her best to keep the roof up.

It was at this point that she felt the temperature start to cool. She started to dig with much more haste as she was terrified of what the night held compared to the day. She reached about half a meter into the mud tunnel and she started clearing it out. It was hard to breathe in the small tunnel and dark. She used her feeling sense to create a circle big enough just for her and one or two belongings.

she crawled out of the tight space and looked at the almost gone sun. she got up and looked for food in the dwindling sunlight frantically with her stomach growling in pain and there it was, she spotted a fish, the scales glinting in the light as it swam lazily. Alesk lunged and punctured its flesh with her bare hands reliving it of life.

She pulled it into her arms and sunk her teeth into it and swallowed the bare flesh. Her eyes showed disgust and she wanted to retch yet she was so hungry she just kept on eating until all that remained was the head and fins. She ate the head too and chucked the skeleton and fins to the side. The sun had disappeared and she wormed her way into her small burrow, and for the first time upon waking in this hellish landscape she felt herself relax and closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.


End file.
